Jolgent Grainer
"Kill him - that's what we have to do. Or he will become the most powerful being in the Galaxy." '- Lord Xemo, Jolgent's last Sith Master' Jolgent Krerdnild Grainer is a 17 years old Sith born on Dantooine. He is a big time smuggler and a Sith at the same time. Bio Early life Jolgent was born in Garang, Dantooine. His real and first name given to him by his parents was Krerdnild, but eveyone called him Kred. He lived in an apartment with his parents and little sister. The Academy When he was 4 years old he and his little sister played in the woods where he got lost - that's what everybody thought. Kred felt something inside the woods..something calling him. It were the ancient Rakatan ruins, the only place on Dantooine that was brimming with Dark Side of the Force. He was lost for three days until he were found by an man..man who took him to Korriban, to the Academy. There he was trained by many masters, until he left when he was 15 and a half, along with his friend Lady Marr, an 16 year old Twi'lek Sith. Kred had a lot of potential and some of his masters that left him to die did it for a reason, they were affraid that he would kill them. While he were at the Academy he learned a lot about galactic history, especially about the Old Republic and - Revan's life. He also spent a lot of time with his best friend, an female Twi'lek Sith, Talon Marr. The Escape One day he had a fight with the apprentice of his old Master, Lord Xemo, who told the leaders of the Academy that he was guilty and to imprison him. Lady Marr overheard the conversation of the Acadmey Master's and told Kred about it. He was angry and full of fury and needed to escape. He asked Marr to come with him and she accepted. They stole an old XS stock light freighter and after they fled from the planet Kred took the name Jolgent and became a smuggler. Smuggler career A big time smuggler, he had some serious jobs in the six months of his smuggler career. In his travels he met many new people, including Esok Nallek, an soldier from Myrmidon Empire who Jolgent met on Pzob and and female Mandalorian bounty hunter on Nar Shadda, who's name was Jade Cass. During his visit to Nar Shadda he bought and T3 unit, T3-M9. Also, he stayed there for a month to help Jade Cass with her problems and during that time he had found blueprints and parts for HK-51 which he built in Nar Shadda apartment. During his trip to Pzob where he had to make an delivery, Jolgent met the leader of Myrmidon Empire with who he had a talk about building an Sith Academy on the planet. Matisyahu Skuulhard accepted Jolgend's offer and gave him workers, material and guards to protect the project from Gamorrean bandits. Trivia *Jolgent has two pets, male Vornskr named Zorahel and male Thernbee named Doroli.